User blog:TSRITW/Duck's Dawn, Google Translated
Black is normal, blue is translated. =''Duck breakfast''= It was a normal day (well, half-normal since Sis Dawndusk came to Lemonland) until the sun was blocked by... a giant duck. This wonderful dog is still there (midnight, lemon gram, midnight) At first, Chrissa accused Squarangl'r, but he explained that it had nothing to do with him.The real suspect is the one who tried to be unique: Sis Dawndusk. Meanwhile, Blitzy Jr. noticed it as well, and thus he dressed up in his CatFish costume, grabbed his signature golden rod, and started his mission... kind of. Dawonsk High: First, if you can't get in touch with yourself, try Chirsa Squarangle. Knowing that it is not the same at all. Marma Junior; I searched for it and signed it with a golden wrap. We Call Your Name When the mission began I was out of the crowd that I was crying. Sis said that she didn't intend to cause such an accident, but she knew that the only Numberlemon who could remove it is the one who is afraid of ducks: you know who I'm talking about. But if you don't want to get into the business but learn that Neumerman is afraid of what I'm afraid of, I'll let you know what I'm talking about. Fortunately, she's not going alone. Squarangl'r notified her that one of his OCs will help her in the episode, but she has to deflate the duck quick, before it gets larger and larger and eventually disrupt the entire Lemon System. Luckily, this is not the only way. I was one of 100 roommates to remember that I was ready to use Squarangle. But this is the first and only reason they went so fast, never reaching their limits. Chrissa was about to start her journey to pop the humongous duck when CatFish came in. He said that he'll help out with her assignment. Crisa, a few large cats, has been released since March. For this office *Chrissa: Okay, then... SEVEN RAYS AND AWAY!!!! *CatFish: Hey, wait up! (deflates his inflatable shark that he carries around with him and flies towards the duck) *Krissa: Hello, Pages and seven others ... !!!! *Ek Kaipara: My situation (he struggled with money and tried to avoid bones) Chrissa and CatFish then arrived at the site of inflation. Chrissa wanted to simply pull the plug out, but CatFish suggested a better solution: the plug has a hook on it, which makes it convenient for his golden rod. Chrissa then attempted to get the plug out strongly, but she realized that she has a square inside: Camden. She splits into Camden and Jackerson, which the former started reeling in the plug, until it came out. The air that came out of the duck created a sonic boom that blasted Sonic Boomteen off from the universe. It also caused Camden and Jackerson to combine into Chrissa again. Chrisissa the cat gets more and more advanced. This is a pasta dish that breaks bread in the dill. Krissa is a simple installation and use plugin. But another photo of the lamp and jackson in Camden has finally come to fruition for the release of the human manga ... The wind flows around the world beyond the peaks that are being sampled by Chris Camden Jackson. Chrissa and CatFish returned to home base, and just there, Squarangl'r announced that Chrissa has completed her mission, while also blaming Sis for causing all of the ruckus. Crisa and Catfish are back. He recently announced that Chrysa of Squargle has been updated but has not retired. Meanwhile, the remains of the duck landed on top of Glitch and Alex's house, which made the latter mildly infuriated. Over time, she joins Alex's party. Category:Blog posts Category:The Twisted Zone Category:Quack